Todos menos Charlie
by Thalia Backer 16
Summary: Charlie ya no esta, ¿Es culpa de Silena? y ahora... ¿Que va a hacer ella sin él?


¿Y qué iba a hacer ella ahora? todo era su culpa.  
Charlie la había amado y entendido, era el único que la podía ver más allá de su cara bonita. Y ahora ya no estaba.  
Nunca debió permitir que se marchara, debió insistir más en que vaya algún otro campista, pero claro, él se negó. Le prometió que regresaría vivo y que esa misma noche festejarían su regreso con éxito.  
Todo por su estúpido enamoramiento de niña con Luke, todo por ser una idiota. Charlie estaba muerto...  
Ellos iban a empezar una vida juntos, él iba a ir a la universidad en otoño y ella vivía en la misma ciudad, incluso él le había dado un anillo, prometiéndole que nunca la dejaría, diciéndole que pasara lo que pasara siempre estarían juntos.  
Pero ahora estaba sola en su cabaña, con su brazalete con el colgante de la guadaña en la mano, un regalo de Luke al unírsele. Ella no debía de tenerle miedo cuando quiso salirse, ella debió hacer algo, contarles a sus amigos de verdad todo lo que había pasado, pero tenía miedo...  
Era una traidora, pero tenía miedo de que si decía algo todos la trataran aun peor que a una traidora. ¿Y qué haría entonces? seria repudiada por sus amigos y perseguida por el ejército de Cronos, ella tenía tanto miedo.  
Había estado a punto de decírselo a Charlie el mismo día que él le dio el anillo, pero, ¿Y si se lo decía y Charlie la odiaba?, ¿Si la dejaba...?  
Ella no podría soportar perderlo, ella no estaba soportando perderlo. Trato de dormir, esperando poder despertar y que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero no pudo, no despertaba de la pesadilla, seguía temblando y todo en ella le dolía. No podía respirar, no veía claramente por las lágrimas, sus manos se sentían frías. Solo quería a Charlie, solo quería tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo.  
Apretó en su mano el brazalete, llena de rabia lo tiro a una esquina de la cabaña y grito saliendo de su cama. Nadie entro a detenerla o a apoyarla. Tomo su antiguo diario, todas las páginas donde había escrito lo que sentía por Luke, lo que le había pasado estando en el ejército de Cronos, lo hizo añicos todo, rompió hoja por hoja en pequeños fragmentos hasta que ya no pudo más. Se miró al espejo y se quitó todo el maquillaje que ahora estaba arruinado, ¿quién necesita ser bonita? Era algo tan superficial. Todos la veían por eso, todos menos Charlie. Tenía su cara limpia, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y los ojos un poco hinchados. No le importo que su cabello estuviera desordenado, ¡dioses! ni siquiera le importo las calorías cuando saco de debajo de la cama sus cajas de reserva secreta de chocolates que su padre le había enviado. Comió cada chocolate hasta que no quedo ni un pedazo, sus manos seguían temblando, había parado de llorar pero ahora su mente parecía casi en blanco.  
¿Qué haría sin él? Era el único por el cual todavía seguía viva...  
Cuando Percy le dijo que Beckendorf siempre llevaba una foto suya junto a él ella simplemente no resistió más. Lloro ganándose un tremendo dolor de cabeza, era algo que siempre le pasaba cuando lloraba. Salió del sillón tirando los envoltorios de chocolate en cualquier lado, alguien los recogería luego, no le importaba. Sentía las piernas flojas pero logro llegar a donde había tirado el brazalete, se puso en cuclillas y lo tomo, mirándolo sin saber qué hacer. Luego vio la foto de ella y Charlie en la pared, ellos estaban sonriendo, él estaba besándola en la mejilla y agarrándola de la cintura. Lo amaba tanto.  
Tomo la pulsera y decidió parar. Decidió cambiar todo, no importaba que luego nadie la quisiera, ella ayudaría en esta guerra lo más que pudiera y haría que la muerte de su novio no fuera en vano.

Y ahora tenía la armadura de Clarisse puesta, habia liderado a una cabaña que no era la suya, y no cualquier cabaña, sino la más violenta de todas. Cayo peleando, tal y como habia querido. Ella no se rendiría sin pelear, y así fue.  
No sentía su cuerpo, no podía tragar, apenas podía distinguir a quien tenía delante de ella. Tomo una bocanada de aire que hizo arder su interior.  
-Perdónenme- dijo.  
Clarisse le dijo algo, pero ella ya no podía escuchar. De repente su mirada se nublo mucho más y empezó a ver algo.  
-Charlie...- él le tendió la mano y ella sonrió- veo a Charlie...

Thalia Backer.


End file.
